Field
The present application is generally directed to systems and methods of optimizing plant growth, and more specifically, to structural elements configured to facilitate root oxygenation and aerobic root growth.
Description of the Related Art
Hydroponic horticulture is a fast-growing industry that includes the production of flowering plants, vegetables, and other flora, typically indoors. One reason for growth of the industry is the introduction of plant growth technologies such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) with tuned spectral emission, high intensity discharge lighting (HID), and other energy efficient artificial lighting capable of reducing energy consumption by up to 33%. Another reason for growth in the industry generally has been the ongoing development of nutrient-enriched growth substrates (e.g., growth blocks; growth slabs; growth cubes), commonly made from mineral fibers and/or organic materials infused with nutrients, that act as soil replacements. Many hydroponic horticulturists have embraced using these growth substrates to aid in expedited plant growth.